elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Redguard Companion
|rilascio=1 Gennaio 1998 |isbn=978-0929843308 0929843304 |capitoli=39 |pagine=218 }} Descrizione Edita nel 1998 da Bethesda Softworks, The Redguard Companion è la guida strategica ufficiale di . Illustra le missioni del gioco e spiega dettagliatamente come completarle, fornisce descrizioni di ogni personaggio e nemico che si potrà incontrare e riporta illustrazioni, provviste di didascalie, dei luoghi che si andranno a esplorare. __TOC__ Crediti *Autori: Todd Howard, Micheal Kirkbride, Kurt Kuhlmann, Ken Rolston, Ronald Wartow *Artwork: Micheal Kirkbride, John Pearson, Hugh Riley, XL Translab *Mappe: Brian Stokes *Copertina: Elizabeth Carnes, Sean Ekanayake *Design e layout: Peggy Meile Nuove informazioni La guida fornisce anche alcuni nomi ed elementi di lore che non vengono menzionati nel gioco. *'Arkay Fertility Statue' — Nome di una statua, eretta a sudovest della città, che ritrae la dea Morwha. Si dice che la statua curi gli stanchi viaggiatori che giungono nel sud di Stros M'Kai; *'Brazier of Swords' — Braciere rivelato dal Talismano di Hunding nelle Caverne dei Goblin; *'Catacombs' — I nomi Sala dei Guerrieri e Colosseo della Rivoluzione usati nella missione Recover the Soul Gem. *'Constellations' — L'Atronach viene chiamato il Golem, e vengono date le varianti naniche dei protetti del Meccanicista (Mago): l'Automa (Apprendista), la Macchina da Guerra (Atronach/Golem) e il Laboratorio (Rituale); *'Hallin Falls' — La cascata che nasconde l'entrata delle Caverne dei Goblin; *'Kynareth' — I santuari sparsi nell'isola sono chiamati Santuari di Kynareth. La descrizione delle piume di Canah recita: "These feathers from the exotic bird of Summerset Isle are both beautiful and highly useful, for the goddess Kynareth's light shines bright for them.". La pagina riguardante i Santuari di Kynareth, inoltre, dice che "Many sailors worship Kynareth, goddess of the air, and pray to her to bless their journeys with strong winds and true lines."; *'Necropolis' — Il grande edificio di pietra sull'Isola di N'Gasta dove puoi trovare un piede di porco; *'N'falilaargus' — Questa dicitura è spesso usata per riferirsi al drago Nafaalilargus; *'Potions' — Salute Acuta è un altro nome della pozione Acqua Pura e Mix di Aloe, mentre si chiama Sete di Sangue la combinazione di recipiente e sangue di orco; *'Races' — J'ffer è confermato essere un Ja-Khajiit come S'rathra, mentre Urik è un Nord; *'Saintsport' — Si conferma che la città prende il nome da Makela Leki, Santa della Spada Spirituale. Il nome del santuario centrale è Piazza di Leki. Si fornisce un po' di storia della città: :"This small town on the southeastern section of Stros M'kai used to be an oft used dock for sailors in a hurry, not wanting to use the once busy docks of the main city. The port has now been reduced to a ghost town, and shelter for wandering pirates."; *'Skeletons' — Sono i soldati non-morti della Battaglia della Baia di Hunding; *'Town Plaza' — Piazza dei Tre Principi è il nome della principale piazza cittadina. La vasca è chiamata Vasca del Reggente, e la struttura sovrastante è il Monumento dei Tre Principi; *'Vermai' — Viene spiegato che gli elmi che indossano i vermai di N'Gasta servono allo Sload per tenerli sotto controllo:"Dark minions of the lesser Daedra lords, N'gasta keeps these creatures under his control through pacifying helmets." Collegamenti esterni *[http://www.amazon.com/Redguard-Companion-Elder-Scrolls-Adventures/dp/0929843304 The Redguard Companion] su Amazon Licenza en:The Redguard Companion pl:The Redguard Companion Categoria:Guide Categoria:Libri (reali) Categoria:Media